Keycaps are typically used to cover and actuate switches of electronic input devices. For instance, keycaps are used to cover and actuate switches or keys of a computer keyboard. Keycaps typically include a symbol, such as a letter or number that indicates a function or association of the switch that may be activated by that particular keycap. For instance, on a typical keyboard, when a keycap marked with a letter “A” is depressed, the switch associated with the letter “A” keycap is actuated. When the keyboard is in communication with a word processor or a computer that is running word processing software, the depression of the “A” keycap and the associated actuation of the “A” switch causes the letter “A” to be introduced into the document that is being created.
Sometimes, markings on keycaps include an ink or paint marking, and sometimes, markings on keycaps are illuminated or backlit. In some implementations, a keycaps can be associated with two or more character sets. For example, keycaps of a keyboard can be associated with Latin, Cyrillic, and/or Chinese character sets, depending on a preference of a user of the keyboard. Each keycap can be marked with a corresponding Latin, Cyrillic and Chinese character, where only one of the corresponding characters is associated with the keycap at any particular time, depending on which character set is active. Thus, in some instances, a keycap may become overloaded with multiple character markings, which may tend to be small and as such difficult to see or be viewed by a user. Such keycaps may be undesirable for use in compact devices, such as compact computing devices, including laptop computers.